The evolution of the Internet led to the maturity of ecommerce where vendors can sell various products over digital communication networks. Users can employ their devices to connect to the vendors website to browse and buy the various items. In the recent past stationary devices like desktops were primarily used for browsing and shopping activity. The users could view the various images, select the products for closer or more magnified views and buy them via secure transactions. The purchased products are shipped to the users' chosen destination. Ecommerce has not only mitigated the need for vendors to maintain brick and mortar stores in various areas but also facilitates those vendors with stores to increase the products they can sell via the websites without necessitating them to maintain vast inventories at the physical stores.